


Love at first sight

by merionlilia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merionlilia/pseuds/merionlilia
Summary: At the start of his second year, Bokuto falls instantly in love with newcomer Akaashi, but the approach he chooses is not the best.A silly story in which everyone wants to give love advice to Fukurodani’s ace.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> First BokuAka of my life. I had to write one because I love Bokuto from the bottom of my heart! English isn’t my native language. I hope you can have fun with this short story.

The second year had just begun, and Bokuto happily went to the gym after class, excited to play again. He hugged all his teammates warmly. He had missed the pounding of the sneakers on the floor, the rumble of the voices and of the balls that sprang from all sides.

"Today, the first-year students will arrive. Let's welcome them well as their senpai," said the captain.

Bokuto was standing in line, waiting for his turn to spike, when he saw several young students cross the threshold of the gym. His gaze fixed on one in particular.

It was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his life. He had black hair, slightly wavy, lean shape, but above all, his eyes were thin and seductive. Bokuto was so enraptured by that unexpected vision that he didn't realize it was his turn. Only the voice of the coach managed to wake him up, while the rest of the team was chuckling.

"I'll show him how well I can play to get noticed," he thought, looking at the ball in the air.

Unfortunately, he jumped too timely, and as a result, he ended crushing the ball with little power and right on the net.

All eyes were on him.

"Come on ..." Sarukui told him, patting a hand on the shoulder. "Everyone makes a mistake sometimes."

Bokuto was too bummed to respond. At the same time, he noticed that the charming stranger was watching him.

"Bokuto, come here", the captain called him, standing next to the new student.

The spiker approached the two.

"This is Akaashi Keiji. He’s a first-year student”, began the captain. “I was talking to him about you."

"Nice to meet you, Bokuto-san," said Akaashi, bowing slightly. "I played in middle school as a setter."

Bokuto felt himself shudder.

"What a lovely voice!" he thought. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Then, he remembered what a poor show he had made a little earlier and remained paralyzed.

"It’s a pleasure, Akaashi," he said ruefully and went to take his place in line again. He absolutely wanted to redeem his image in the eyes of the other boy.

* * *

The training was over. Bokuto glanced at the newcomer, who was rearranging the gym equipment with calm and composure. Suddenly Akaashi raised his head, a sign of realization that he was being watched by the spiker. It seemed to Bokuto that the other’s eyes softened in his direction, and a big smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Akaashi," he exclaimed, moving closer to the first-year student. "Do you want to go out with me?"

The other stared at Bokuto, confused, while the other was grabbing his hands to hold them gently.

"A romantic date."

Akaashi remained impassive. "No?" he murmured.

Bokuto blinked once, twice.

"Bokuto-san," continued Akaashi. "We don't know each other, so it's difficult for me to evaluate your proposal. Why do you ask me something like that?"

"Because you're the most beautiful boy I've ever met!"

"Thank you for your interest. If you'll excuse me, I have to go."

He bowed and went to the storage room. The spiker stared blankly into space until a stroke on his back made him jump.

"You were hasty as usual." A monotone female voice turned Bokuto around.

"Yukippe, I was rejected!" he cried.

"I saw it," Yukie commented. "I would have rejected you too. The newcomers don't know us yet, try not to terrorize them. Bokuto, why did you come out with a proposal like that?"

Bokuto put his hands on his face. "I fell in love with him at first sight. What should I do? Instruct me!"

The manager sighed.

"Let's go into the corridor so we can talk quietly."

Bokuto nodded, and once alone, the girl looked him straight in the eye.

"Oh, dear, I can't believe you got a crush," she whispered with a mischievous smile.

"You’re telling me! Yukippe, give me a hand!” he exclaimed, hands in prayer.

"I can't give you targeted advice because I don’t know Akaashi-kun. Neither you know him yet. You have to understand that saying to someone "hello, you’re beautiful" doesn’t always lead to the desired result. Akaashi-kun seems to be quite reserved. You have to become a friend to him. Behave with him as you do with everyone else, and you will immediately understand how to act."

He took her by the shoulders.

"I would be lost without you! I’m going to offer you lunch tomorrow!"

The girl smiled. "I didn't say anything special. As for the food, you promised."

* * *

At the next training session, Bokuto started warming up close to his second-year teammates Konoha, Washio, Sarukui, and Komi.

"Let’s play a game to assess the level of the newcomers," the coach decided.

Bokuto found himself in the same formation as Akaashi.

"Akaashi", he began, hesitantly, approaching the other boy, before the beginning of the first set. "I'm truly sorry if I said something that made you uncomfortable yesterday. It was not my intention."

"I wasn’t uncomfortable, Bokuto-san," replied the other.

"When something goes through my mind, I tend to act immediately, or so my friends always tell me. When I notice it, it's too late.”

"I noticed, but there is nothing to explain, really. I'm happy to play with you, your spikes seem very powerful."

Bokuto felt like a fire was burning in his chest, and his golden eyes grew larger.

"Oh yes, they are! I'll become the ace of the team!" he exclaimed, making a fist. "Let's do it!" he shouted and looked at the other members of the formation, who nodded, carried away by his enthusiasm.

Bokuto became more and more thrilled at every point scored. He looked at Akaashi, with his thick eyebrows furrowed when he tossed the ball and brought it at the right height for Bokuto. Then, the ball, from the spiker’s hand, ended up on the opponent's half of the court, making Bokuto shout for joy.

"Is there anything you would like me to do when I toss you the ball, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked him before the second set, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Bokuto laughed loudly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Akaashi, you are playing well! If I have something to tell you, I'll do it. "

Akaashi nodded.

"Good job, Akaashi", Konoha echoed, approaching the two of them.

"Thank you, Konoha-san."

That was the first day of many. Bokuto learned more about Akaashi from time to time. His love wasn’t fading, indeed. He was struck by small things, like when the other toyed with his fingers, leaned over to tie a shoe, or took off his shirt in the locker room. The two had begun to talk more, and the spiker was happy about that.

One late afternoon Yukie came near them and asked, "Can you put the chairs in place, please? And while you're being here, check that everything is in order in the storage room."

"If you want, I'll take care of it!" Komi exclaimed, approaching them, but she took his arm.

"No, I have another job for you."

The manager walked away with Komi, but as she went away, she turned his head to look at Bokuto over her shoulder, piercing him with a look. The boy startled, then he turned to Akaashi and saw that the setter was heading for the storage room, so he chased the setter.

"Today the coach gave you many compliments. Bravo, Akaashi! You can become a regular", he beamed with one chair in his strong arms, once they were inside the storage room.

"Thank you, Bokuto-san. I try to do my best."

"You’re fantastic, really! I would love to play with you during the tournament, we can be a good team! What's up? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Akaashi was smiling.

"Nothing, it's that you get so excited about it. I've never met anyone like you."

Bokuto risked sticking a chair leg on the foot by that statement.

* * *

_A year and a half later, training camp at Shinzen high school_

"Shall we stop for tonight?” asked Kuroo.

Bokuto and Akaashi nodded. The three of them put everything in order before leaving the gym. Lev and the other Nekoma boys had already retired.

"Kuroo, do you think four-eyes will be joining our evening training sessions?" asked Bokuto.

"Oh yes, you'll see. Even if he still has some personal matters to fix."

Akaashi sighed. "I hope he will come tomorrow evening," he said.

"What do you mean, Akaashi?" Bokuto exclaimed.

"He means he can't stand us alone for long," Kuroo noted, laughing.

"I’ll go to the cafeteria. Bokuto-san, what are you going to do?" Akaashi asked.

Bokuto looked at Kuroo, then answered. "Kuroo and I are going to remain out for some air, but I'll be back soon."

The setter nodded and left. Bokuto's gaze lingered on his figure as he walked away, then the spiker met the curious and attentive expression of Nekoma’s captain.

"How long are you going to be pining for love?" Kuroo asked.

Bokuto stared at him, shocked.

"Love? What are you talking about?"

"About you and Akaashi. I know that you like him."

"Is it obvious?" Asked Bokuto, raising both his gray eyebrows.

Kuroo shrugged.

"I am someone who notices certain things."

Bokuto groaned.

"I’ve never told you," he began, "but on his first day at the gym, I invited Akaashi to a date. I was already crazy about him! He rejected me... but I don't think he remembers anymore!"

Kuroo shook his head. "I don't think he forgot it. It's not like him, and, anyway, who would forget a presentation like that?"

"We are friends, good friends, now!" Bokuto defended himself. "It's true, I love him. His presence makes me feel comfortable, and he’s a skilled setter! It's also good as we are. We play together, we go out."

"Lies. You would like to do more."

"Like what?"

Kuroo smirked.

"Maybe you would kiss him."

Bokuto slapped himself with both hands.

"You know, Kenma and I are together."

"What?!" Bokuto shouted, turning suddenly to his friend, then he lowered his voice, convinced that the whole Kanto region had heard him. "What's up with you tonight? You’re revealing too many statements to digest at once!"

"Yes, we began dating six months ago. What I mean is that you two could be a nice couple too!” Kuroo put his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders. "You have made a confession to him, but in the end, he became very close to you. Perhaps he wasn’t so badly affected by your proposal. Akaashi is not stupid and cares about you. He keeps an eye on you."

"Kuroo, if he refuses me, it will be the end! I won't be able to spike a ball anymore for the next tournament! I couldn't even look at his face in shame."

“Do what you think is right. I can't believe you two are so clumsy."

Bokuto went to the cafeteria, muttering to himself. In the corridor, he caught Akaashi with Konoha, Yukie, and Kaori.

"What is it, Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked him as soon as he saw his face.

Bokuto approached him, taking the other’s hand. Akaashi didn't back away, searching for his friend’s golden eyes. Leaving him, Bokuto continued on his way, head tilted down.

"Ah, the evils of love!" commented Yukie.

* * *

The next day, during the break, Bokuto sat on the lawn and found himself repeatedly studying Kuroo and Kenma.

Earlier, when Fukurodani had played against Nekoma on the court, the captain and the setter had seemed casual as two friends could be. Kenma had always been someone of few words, from the first time Bokuto had met him. He had tried to imagine Kuroo and Kenma kissing, but he had realized that it hadn't been a good idea.

_"Are you distracted this morning?"_ Kuroo had teased him on the other side of the net.

_"It’s better if you concentrate on blocking my spikes rather than thinking of me, or you'll offer me an easy way!_" Bokuto had replied.

The couple stood secluded under a tree. Nekoma’s setter held his smartphone with one hand, and with the other, he shielded himself from his childhood friend, intent on provoking him with a sly expression. From a distance, Bokuto could understand that Kenma was smiling slightly.

"Have you become a voyeur, Bokuto-san?"

Akaashi's velvety voice made him leap. The boy sat next to him.

"Actually, I ... ah, forget it."

"I think Kuroo and Kenma are a cute couple."

"Wait a minute, did you know?" Bokuto exclaimed.

Akaashi nodded.

"Did Kuroo tell you?"

"No, actually, I caught them on the act."

Bokuto stared at Akaashi, blinking, then he burst out laughing.

"It was embarrassing," said Akaashi.

"I can understand you!"

"I'm happy for them. Anyway, you'd be surprised that everybody knows it."

"I'm happy too! Although ... " the spiker tried to speak as he fiddled with the blades of grass on the ground. "It must be strange to have a relationship with someone from the same team."

The setter shrugged.

"Kuroo and Kenma are childhood friends, so they already have a special relationship, then Kuroo will go to university next year, and they won't be in the same team anymore. It seems weird to me that you make this speech when, on my first day of high school, you tried to make a move with me." Akaashi said it as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

After holding his breath, Bokuto hesitated, "Yeah, actually, it’s weird!"

"When you asked me to go out on the first day at the gym, I thought that you were really a singular guy, but I really enjoyed your gesture”, Akaashi revealed, but then he paused a little. “When I was at home, I realized I was still thinking about you."

He stood up.

"Akaashi-" Bokuto breathed and tried to grab the setter by the wrist.

"Neither you will be in high school next year, Bokuto-san. I will miss you more than you think."

He left without another word.

Noticing the lost expression of Bokuto, Yukie and Kaori approached stealthily. In particular, Kaori had a big smile on her face, and her eyes shone.

"I noticed a romantic atmosphere between you and our setter," Yukie's voice was as sharp as a knife blade.

"Did you get together?" Kaori chirped.

"Why is everyone interested in my love life?!" he asked.

"Because we care about you and Akaashi”, Kaori answered.

"You are a dork that can't make it alone. Kaori and I have been keeping an eye on you since yesterday. Bokuto, what did you two talk about?” Yukie said.

Bokuto told them the conversation.

Kaori said, "Akaashi has a soft spot for you."

"Seriously?" he retorted, doubtfully.

"He always looks at you when you don't look at him. He always worries about not hurting your feelings, even if he speaks bluntly," Yukie explained. "In my opinion, he expects you to make a move."

"For example, what should I do?"

"You could try a sweet gesture and see what happens," Kaori suggested.

"Not too straightforward this time. It’s better if you're alone," Yukie continued. "What happens at the training camp can stay at the training camp. It's the best opportunity to try moving to the next level."

Kaori nodded.

"Umh, okay," Bokuto mumbled. His heart began to roar in his chest. "Okay, I'll try!"

"Go and win, ace!" the girls chorused.

* * *

It was late at night, and Bokuto wondered what he should do. Nothing came to his mind. Then, he saw that Akaashi was moving under the futon next to his.

"Akaashi, are you awake?" he whispered, not to wake the other teammates.

He saw a mass of dark hair come out of the covers. Thin eyes stared at him in the shadows.

"Yes, I am. I can't get to sleep", answered the other.

Instinctively, Bokuto went to the edge of his mattress and reached out, digging his fingers into the blankets in search of his friend's hand. He squeezed it, feeling the heat, running his fingers through his, and stroking the palm with his thumb.

He thought he heard a sweet sigh, then Akaashi reciprocated the squeeze.

"Hey, Akaashi," the spiker muttered, encouraged by the reaction he received. "I'm glad you enjoyed the day we met. I consider it one of the best days of my life."

"It was for me too."

Silence.

"It’s said that if you cannot sleep, it’s better not to force yourself but to do something else, like going for a walk”, Bokuto whispered.

"I would like to do it very much, Bokuto-san."

They freed their hands, and, trying to make as little noise as possible, they left the sleeping area.

They walked in the darkness of the corridor side by side, without saying anything, until they stopped near a large window. Bokuto didn't understand what happened at that moment. Akaashi was looking for his lips, breaching the other’s mouth with his tongue. The setter’s fingers clawed at Bokuto’s hair, his tongue in his friend’s mouth, their bodies still warm from the blankets. Bokuto put his hands on Akaashi’s hips, sighing hard. In fact, the other guy was only moving sensually about him, taking his breath away in his throat, in sweet torture.

"Akaashi, stop moving your hips ... or it will be a problem," he murmured with difficulty on his mouth.

The other stopped and kept his distance, still panting.

"You took a long time to step forward, Bokuto-san. I thought that you changed your mind and didn’t like me anymore.” A soft smile appeared on Akaashi's face.

"Do you like me?" Bokuto asked incredulously.

Akaashi nodded.

"Last year, when I told you there was no one like you, I was trying to make you understand my feelings. Still, I didn't want to expose myself too much. I should have been more straightforward, forgive me. If you ask me for a date now, I won’t refuse."

"Akaashi!! I'm so relieved!" exclaimed the other, hugging him. "I didn’t notice your interest at all! I like you so much, but I didn't want to look foolish, so I didn't act."

"We were both hesitant."

"I can ask you officially now…would you like to be with me? "

"Sure, Bokuto-san. I can’t be far from you anymore", replied Akaashi, clapping his hands on the captain’s back.

"I want to kiss you again," Bokuto said.

"Me too, a lot."

* * *

The next morning Bokuto felt full of energy to start training again. During breakfast in the cafeteria, he squeezed Akaashi's hand under the table.

"I really want to kiss you now," he whispered in Akaashi’s ear.

"Hold on, Bokuto-san," he received as an answer. "Tonight."

They were about to head to the gym when Kuroo approached them with a mischievous grin.

"I see you quivering this morning!” he said to Bokuto “Has something good happened?"

Bokuto nodded, then exclaimed, "Akaashi and I are together!"

Kuroo crushed him in an embrace that the spiker forcefully returned. Akaashi surpassed them with a sigh. Bokuto's words had not escaped all members of Fukurodani, making them turn.

Yukie and Kaori smiled, Konoha said that he would expect the news sooner or later. On the other hand, Washio, Sarukui, and Komi admitted they hadn't caught anything and, intrigued, asked for explanations from Akaashi.

"This year we will be unbeatable, I can feel it!" Bokuto whooped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want, you can leave a comment. I’ll be happy to answer!


End file.
